


Frozen in Onward 2

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Frozen In Onward [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Onward (2020)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, IcePowers, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: A year after the great freeze, Ian, Barley, Krista, Sven, and Olaf embark on a quest together. This time to an enchanted forest. On this quest, Ian hopes to find the answers to who he is.
Series: Frozen In Onward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781104
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Nine-year-old Barley was playing with his six-year-old brother Ian. Ian had created a miniature enchanted with his ice powers. "The witch has put a curse on the land," Barley cried. "We need a powerful wand and a phoenix gem."  
Ian created a small snow version with a wave of his hands. Barley took it from his hand. "And the great wizard strikes down the evil wizard," Barley announced. "And then they all got married!"  
That's when Wilden and Laurel Lightfoot walked into the room. "Ok boys, time for bed," Wilden stated.  
"We were playing enchanted forest though," Barley said.  
"I heard," Barley said. "That was nothing like any enchanted forest I've ever been to."  
"You've been to an enchanted forest?" Ian asked.  
"Of course," Wilden said. "On the other side of the northern mountain, there is a tribe lead by four wizards who can control the elements."  
"Kind of like my powers?" Ian asked.  
"Kind of," Wilden said. "The citizens of New Mushroomtown use to trade with them. I went with my dad once and I loved the culture. But one day they vanished off the face of the Earth. Rumor has it you can still hear their call if you listen closely."  
"Wow," Barley said. "Do you know anything else about them?"  
"Well I learned a lullaby that I will sing for you," Wilden said.  
"Later let's build a snowman," Barley whispered to his little brother. Wilden then started singing as Ian got into his bed.  
Wilden: Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found  
In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far, or you'll be drowned  
Barley then yawned. Laurel picked him up and carried him to his room. Wilden decided to continue to sing the song.  
Wilden: Yes, she will sing to those who hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear  
Can you face what the river knows  
Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

"Goodnight my little Snowflake," Wilden said.  
"Goodnight dad," Ian said. Wilden tucked him in before kissing his forehead. He then left the bedroom. Before Ian feel asleep that night, he heard a strange call.  
Ooooooooooh  
Ian gasped when he heard that. He assumed it was a call from the tribe. He then fell asleep, but not before hearing the call again.


	2. Chapter 1

It was after school one day. "Ok Ian, you can do this," Ian said to himself. He then walked over to a group of kids when his science class. "Hey, gang."  
"Oh hi, Ian," Sedalia said, in a cheery tone.  
"I'm having a get-together tonight," Ian said. "Barley makes us participate in this game night every week. If you guys want to swing by and hang out, that's fine. It's also fine if you don't want to go."  
"That sounds like it could be fun," Sedalia stated. "Just tell us the address and what time."  
Before Ian could answer, he heard a voice calling for him. It was the same voice that had called him the night all those years ago. "Is everything ok?" Sedalia asked.  
"Yeah, I have to head home," Ian said. "I will text you guys the details."  
He then ran home, hearing the voice again.  
\---  
That night, they were playing charades. It was eventually Ian's turn. He pulled out a card that said 'ice.' That would have been easy if they hadn't made a 'no magic' rule. He started acting it out when he heard the voice again.  
"Is everything ok?" Barley asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," Ian said. He then heard the voice again. "I think I'm going to head to bed early."  
Before any more questions could be asked, Ian goes upstairs. He then grabbed a change of clothes and took a shower. When he made his way back to his room, Barley was waiting for him. "Is everything ok?" Barley asked.  
"Yeah," Ian said.  
"Is this a magic thing?" Barley said. "You know you can always talk to me about these kind things. You don't have to deal with this alone anymore."  
"It's probably nothing," Ian said. "But thank you."  
"You sure?" Barley asked. Ian got into bed.  
"Yes," Ian said.  
"Ok," Barley said. He then left the bedroom. Ian fell asleep before hearing the voice again.  
\---  
An hour later, Ian woke up to hear the call again. He got up and left the room. "I can hear you, but I won't," Ian said. "Some look for trouble, while others don't. There are a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your whispers which I wish would go away."  
As Ian made his way to the backyard, he continued thinking. "You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear," Ian said, in denial. "And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear. Everyone, I've ever loved is here within the walls. So I'm sorry secret sirens I'm blocking out your calls."  
When he made it to the field, he saw a diamond with a symbol with the four elements on it. "What do you want?" Ian asked. "Because you've been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?"  
Ian then got an idea. "Are are you someone out there who's a little bit like me, who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be," Ian said. He then reached out and touched the diamond. That's when the earth started shaking, and he knew he had just woken something up. But was it good or bad? Ian thought.


	3. Chapter 2

The entirety of New Mushroomtown felt the shake. The town was evacuated and everyone met at the town border. "Is everyone alright?" Ian asked.  
"We are," Officer Bronco said. Barley then walked up to his brother.  
"Is this a magic thing?" Barley asked. "I know a lot about magic, but not everything. I'm hoping that you use as a magic-user would be able to figure it out."  
"I think I woke up the wizards of the tribe on the other side of the Nothern Mountain," Ian said.  
"What?" Barley asked.  
"The night I struck you with my powers, dad told us the story of the tribe on the other side of the Nothern Mountain," Ian said. "He told us that the tribe disappeared, but I think it reappeared and I think it was it's calling to me."  
"How do you know that this thing calling to you is good?" Barley asked.  
"I can feel it in my core," Ian said. The wizard Ajex arrived at where the group was hanging out.  
"I hope you know that you have awoken a great force," Ajax said. "Some of the older wizards are very territorial."  
"What do I have to do to fix this?" Ian asked.  
"You have to find Attahallan to find the truth behind their disappearance, then fix whatever mistake was made," Ajax said.  
"Ok," Ian said. "I will go on this trip and figure it out. I'm going to need to borrow someone's car."  
"That is a funny way of saying we," Barley said.  
"Barley no, I have my powers to protect me," Ian said. "You don't have anything to protect you."  
"I climbed a mountain, then climbed down the mountain with a frozen heart, and I also saved your life," Barley said. "If I can handle that, I can handle whatever is on the other side of that mountain."  
"I'll come with you," Krista said. "I know that mountain like the back of my hand."  
"Ok, you both can come," Ian said.  
"I'll come to," Olaf cheered. "I will keep everyone's spirits up by sharing my new-found knowledge. Do you know that turtles breathe from their butts?"  
"Ok, let's go," Ian said. The group then pile into Guinevere drove off, Ian hearing the call again as they drive off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 3

The group was a few hours into their journey. "Do you know that water was memories?" Olaf asked. "The water that makes up us has been threw hundreds of creatures before us."  
"That's cool," Krista said. "Do you know in mythology, living snowman's voices have been said to cause insanity if they talk too much in a short amount of time?"  
"No, I don't think I knew that," Olaf said.  
"My uncle who is a wizard told me that," Krista said. "And he's very wise so you better sssh."  
"Guys look out your window," Barley said. They looked out the window and saw a barrier. They got out of the car and walked up to it. Barley tried to touch the barrier, but he was blasted back. "Ouch."  
"That looks fun, I want a turn," Olaf said. He touched it and he was blasted back.  
"I guess we should head back," Krista said. Ian touched the barrier and it separated. It leads to a dark forest.  
"Wow," Krista said.  
"Good job," Barley told Ian. "Now let's do this. Together."  
Ian nods as they walk into the forest. Ian felt a gust of wind graze his back. He realized he was the only one who felt it. He then heard the voice calling to him again, this time louder.  
As they ventured further into the woods, he heard voices. They then came across a group of people from the Nothern Tribe. They were a group of grey elves. The group then spotted Krista, Olaf, Ian, Barley, and Sven. "Who are you?" a young boy asked.  
"My name is Barley Lightfoot," Barley said. "This is Ian, Krista, Olaf, and Sven."  
"Are you guys from New Mushroomtown?" He asked. "My name is Ryder by the way."  
"Yep," Barley said.  
"So this is an attack," Ryder said. He and the other members of the tribe got ready to attack. Ian then froze the ground and made them fall over.  
"We don't mean any harm," Barley said. "We need to find our way to Attahallan."  
"Why would someone from New Mushroomtown be blessed with elemental magic?" a young female asked.  
"I don't know," Ian said. That's when the top of a nearby tree caught fire.  
"Uh oh," Ryder said. "The fire wizard has arrived."


	5. Chapter 4

The fire kept spreading. "Evacuate the area," Ian said. "I got this."  
Ian then started freezing wherever a fire appeared. He eventually cornered whatever was to a small cave. To his surprise, it was a tiny salamander that had fire coming from it's back. It shot fire at a nearby tree, and Ian quickly froze it.  
The salamander calmed down. It jumped into Ian's hands. Ian made some snowfalls onto it, and the salamander put one of the snowflakes on his tongue. The fire then went out and it nuzzled Ian's hand. Ian stood up and turned to the crew.  
"I thought you said it was the fire wizard caused this?" Ian asked.  
"He did," Ryder explained. "Bruni prefers to take this form to conceal his real form."  
"Where are the other wizards?" Barley asked.  
"They're back in the town," Ryder explained. "You guys can stay in our hotel then continue on your journey in the morning."  
"Thank you," Barley said. They then head to the village.  
\---  
A few hours later Ian was sitting at a fire. He couldn't sleep that night so he decided to step out of the hotel so he wouldn't wake anyone up. Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a young elf. "May I sit with you?" she asked.  
"Of course," he said. She then sat beside Ian.  
"My name is Honeymaren," she said.  
"Ian," he said.  
"I heard about you," Honeymaren said. "You're the one with ice powers, right?"  
"Yeah," Ian said. "I was born with them, and I have no idea where they came from."  
"Maybe you'll find the answers in Atahallan," Honeymaren said.  
"Atahallan," Ian said. He then started to sing. "Where the north wind meets the sea."  
"There's a river full of memories," Honeymaren and Ian sang. "Sleep my darling safe and sound. For in this river all is found."  
"How do you know the lullaby of Atahallan?" Honeymaren asked.  
"My dad always sang it to me and my brother before bed," Ian said.  
"Does your brother also have magic?" Honeymaren asked.  
"No," Ian sighed.  
"Interesting," Honeymaren said. "I'm heading to bed."  
"Alright," Ian said. She then walked off. Ian then heard the voice again. He smiled softly. He then put out the fire and went back to the hotel, hearing the voice again.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, the group continued on their journey. Ian would occasionally call out to the voice out of hope of getting a response. "The ocean is nearby," Barley reported. "Then what?"  
"We have to find a way to cross it so we can find Atahllan," Ian stated. Ian then felt that he had stepped on something. He looked at the ground and saw his dad's driver's license. "What is this doing here?"  
"I don't know," Barley said.  
"Water has memory," Olaf said. Ian put his hands on the ground and ice versions of their parents appeared.  
"How am I going to do this without you?" Laurel asked. "We have one son who is afraid of nothing and another son who is a freak. What if he hurts Barley again?"  
"Our son is not a freak," Wilden said. "Magic is a completely normal thing. If you want help, search for Atahallan. The answers to all things magic are there. He would never hurt Barley on purpose. Promise me you will tell Barley about Ian's magic on his 16th birthday."  
"I will," Laurel lied. The vision then ended.  
"She thinks I'm a freak," Ian said.  
"She was just scared," Barley said. "People say dumb things when they're scared."  
"I think I should finish this quest by myself," Ian said.  
"What no," Barley said.  
"It's too dangerous," Ian said. "I have my powers to protect me, and you don't have anything to help you."  
"But remember that lullaby dad sang to us?" Barley said. "Don't go too far are you'll be drowned. Who will stop you from going too far?"  
Ian then walked a few feet away. He then turned around and thrust his hand forward to create a pointy ice wall. It was big enough to stop the others from following him. "Just stay away," Ian pleaded, before ruining off.  
\---  
Ian arrived at the shoreline. He took off his hoodie and shoes and jumped into the ocean. He jumped from wave to wave, freezing the waves long enough that he can stand on it. He was running to the edge of it, the ice broke and Ian fell into the water.  
Ian woke up on a shore somewhere. He looked up and saw an ice cave. "Atahallan," Ian mumbled. "Of course. A glacier is a river of ice."  
Ian got into the cave. "Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold," Ian said. "Something is familiar, like a dream I can reach but not quite hold. I can sense you there, like a friend I've always known. I'm arriving and it feels like I am home."  
Ian arrived at a large hole. He started creating ice pillars and jumping on them, traveling deeper into the cave. "I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside," Ian said, as he got closer to the bottom. "You have secrets too, but you don't have to hide!"  
Ian started looking around the room. "Show yourself," Ian said. "I'm dying to meet you. Show yourself. It's your turn. Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life? Show yourself. I'm ready to learn."  
There was then a red light leading him into a hole. He followed it. "I've never felt so certain," Ian said. "All of my life I've been torn. But I'm here for a reason. Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different. Normals rules did not apply. Is this the day? Is this the way I finally found out why?!"  
He moved some ice pillars and pushed them against the wall. There were three diamonds. Each one represented one of the four elements, except for water. The darkroom then was full of light. In the center was a memory of Ian and Barley's dad.  
"Where the north wind meets the sea," someone sang. "There's a river full of memory."  
"Come my darling homeward bound," the memory of Wilden sang.  
"I am found," Ian shouted.  
"Show yourself," they said in unison. Ian stepped on a button that represented the element of water. His clothes then turned into a flashy white suit. He knew what this meant. Ian was the knew water wizard.  
"You are the one you've been waiting for," Wilden said. Ian now had tears streaming down his face.  
"All of my life," Ian shouted. That's when the memory went out and Ian heard voices in another room. He went into the other room. He saw to older wizards.  
"How could you?" one of the elves shouted. "You're the water wizard. Your supposed to protect everyone in this land."  
"That new settlement is a danger to our tribe," the other wizard said. "They use magic that is unnatural. If they wanted to, they could easily destroy us. Now that we have this dam, we can destroy them whenever we want."  
Ian then noticed his feet were started to freeze to the ground. "I will consult with Bruni and Gale," the other wizard said. "I'm sure they'll agree to take away your magic powers."  
Ian noticed he was almost completely frozen over. He then uses his magic to send the message to the others as he completely froze over.


	7. Chapter 6

Barley, Krista, Olaf, and Sven were trying to figure out where Ian went. "I sense rising anger," Olaf said.  
"That's right," Barley said. "I'm very angry. Ian said we'd do this together."  
"Not in you," Olaf said. "I sense of rising anger in me."  
"You're angry?" Krista asked, surprised.  
"Yes," Olaf said. "Ian shut me out too. And you said things would never change, but everything has changed so fare."  
"And you have every right to be very mad at him," Barley said. They then received a memory. It was when the previous water wizard betrayed everyone. "So the great dam was a secret weapon."  
"This must be why the tribe went into hiding," Krista said. "To protect the citizens of New Mushroomtown."  
"We have to destroy the dam to restore balance," Barley said. That's when Olaf started flurrying away. "Olaf, what is happening?"  
"I'm flurrying away," Olaf said. "I think something happened to Ian were his magic can no longer keep me alive."  
"Oh, Olaf," Barley said, sitting down. He pulled the snowman into his arms.  
"Warm hugs," Olaf sighed. Soon Olaf was just a pile of snow. Before then leaned on his side. Krista was trying to comfort him.  
"I've seen dark before, but not like this," Barley said. "This is cold, this is empty, this is numb. The life I knew is over. The lights are out. Hello darkness, I'm ready to succumb."  
"I follow you around, I always have," Barley said. "But you've gone to a place I cannot find. This grief, this gravity pulls me down."  
Barley then got up. "But this tiny voice whispers in my mind," he said. He then heads to the dam. Fintan, the Earth wizard, was guarding the dam. "We have to destroy the dam."  
"But it will bring mass destruction," Fintan stated.  
"It's the only way we can rewrite the sins of the past," Barley said. "Please, my brother died to gave his life to get this information."  
"Your brother is the new water wizard?" Fintan asked.  
"I think so," Ian said.  
"Ok, get off the dam and I'll do my thing," Fintan said. They ran to the left side of the dam and Fintan started throwing large rocks at the dam. The dam then collapsed, sending wave destruction to New Mushroomtown.


	8. Chapter 7

Ian unfroze as the dam broke. He felt the dam break and he ran out of the cave. He ran into the ocean, freezing the water under him with each step. By the time he arrived at the beach, the damage was already done. Everything was a wreck.  
He arrived at the shore and examined the damage. The beach was covered in seaweed and small ocean creatures were crawling around the land. "Ian," a voice called out. He turned around and saw Barley, Sven, and Krista. He ran to his brother and hugged him.  
"Ian, New Mushroomtown is gone," Barley said.  
"We can rebuild it," Ian said. "And maybe we can get help from the north mountain tribe."  
"Did you find the water wizard?" Barley asked. Ian gave him a knowing look. "You're the water wizard."  
"Indeed," Ian said. "But first, do you wanna build a snowman?"  
Barley looked confused until Ian waved his right hand around. The form of a snowman appeared a few feet away. Barley gave the form twig arms and a carrot nose as it came alive. "You all came back," Olaf cheered.  
"Yeah, and you missed a lot," Barley stated. They then head to where New Mushroomtown used to be.  
\---  
They spent the next two years rebuilding New Mushroomtown. It went by faster than expected due to the help of the people from the Nothern Mountain tribe. It was a group effort from everyone involved. Ian and his classmates still had classes while working. Ian now had a high school diploma.  
It was the last night of construction. Barley was sitting on a bench, watching the finale bit of construction. Ian sat beside him. "Hey," Ian said.  
"Hi Ian," Barley said. "I can't believe how quick we were able to rebuild New Mushroomtown."  
"Yeah," Ian said. "I think I'm going to move to the Nothern Mountain tribe. I feel like that's where I belong."  
"Are you sure about that?" Barley asked.  
"Yes," Ian said. "Our parents had two sons for a reason. They are supposed to keep the balance. And well always find each other. You never gave up on me for those ten years I was locked in my room."  
The two brothers share a hug. They knew no matter where they were, they would always have each other.


End file.
